Sunflower
by BlackVoice GaemCloud
Summary: Yesung sangat mengagumi sunbae yang menurutnya adalah mataharinya. Namun sang sunbae sama sekali tidak mengenal dan tidak mengetahui apa yang dirasakan Yesung. Bagaimana cara Yesung untuk membuat si sunbae mengetahui perasaannya? Re-publish.. Oneshot


Title : Sunflower

Cast : Super Junior Member And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship, Drama

Disc : Semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tapi, FF ini asli pemikiran(pengalaman) saya.

Warn : OOC, alur cepat, gaje, aneh, abal typo(s). Dll, Songfic 'SNSD-Sunflower'

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

**Eojjeom, geobi manhaeseogetjyo. Neul, na geureoteut.**

**Hangsang geurimja soge, sumeo boijil anha eonjena nan ni hanggeoureum dwi.**

**Ttoreureu nunmuri heulleo tteoreojyeodo geudaen haneulman bone**

**Naneun geurimning-gayo?**

Nampak seorang namja manis sedang memperhatikan seseorang dari dalam jendela kelasnya. Wajah manis itu berseri-seri memperhatikan orang itu, sesekali ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba si namja yang diperhatikannya dari jauh membalik tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan si manis. Segera si manis menarik kepalanya, menyandarkan tubuhnya yang mungil kedinding kelas seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa berdebar kencang, ia ketahuan. Bukankah ia sering memperhatikan si namja seperti ini dan berkali-kali juga ia ketahuan, namun perasaan deg-deg'an itu masih terasa sama dan sangat nyata.

"Kau kenapa Yesung? Wajahmu terlihat ketakutan seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri."

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, ia menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat salah satu temannya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Sedangkan teman yang lainnya hanya senyum-senyum.

"Mungkin Yesung ketahuan mencuri pandang pada pangeran mataharinya."

Ledek yang lain. Wajah namja manis yang bernama Yesung memerah. Ya, ia malu memang. Walau itu adalah kebenaran dan yang menertawakannya adalah teman baiknya. Tetap saja rasanya sangat malu.

"Ayolah Yesung. Beranikan dirimu, jangan hanya mengambil jarak darinya."

Ucap seorang namja berdimple smile. Yesung duduk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menghela napas.

"Entahlah, aku terlalu penakut." Jawab si manis –Yesung. Meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja, mengambil buku untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kau tahu! Mungkin benar ceritamu seperti bunga matahari." Ujar seseorang namja cantik –Heechul. Semua menatap Heechul bingung, kecuali Yesung.

"Ya! Yesung selalu bersembunyi dibelakang sunbae itu. Bunga matahari juga begitu bukan? Saat matahari naik, bunga matahari menghadap matahari tetapi selalu bersembunyi dibalik bayangan karena tak memiliki keberanian, tepatnya tidak bisa mengingat keduanya terhalang batas yang sangat jauh."

Semuanya menangangguk. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya

"Apa artinya aku juga tidak bisa bersamanya? Apa yang menjadi batas dan penghalang kami?"

"Molla, mungkin saja dia belum mengenalmu."

Ya! Yesung akui itu, sunbae yang ia anggap mataharinya memang tidak menganalnya. Bahkan Yesung baru beberapa minggu sekolah disini saat tahun ajaran baru. Mana mungkin bisa langsung kenal bukan.

"Hajiman, saat aku melewatinya dan aku menatap matanya. Dia justru melihat ke langit. Apakah aku ini awan?"

Yesung mengingat-ingat saat ia berada didekat si sunbae, dan sunbae itu sama sekali tak mau melihatnya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. tersenyum hambar mengingat itu semua, walau jantungnya berdebar-debar menyenangkan, tapi sunbae itu tak memandangnya sedikitpun. Apakah ia harus berusaha. Itu tidak bisa karena yang ada dibenaknya hanya ketakutan entah kenapa. Matahari yang tertutup bayangan, seperti itulah dirinya. Bersembunyi di belkangan si sunbae. Mengambil jarak pada orang yang ia sukai. Ia hanya memiliki banyak ketakutan.

.

.

**Jejari gareum neoegero..**

**Honja utgo tto na ulgo isseoyo. Irokhaenan**

**Geuneul seok seulpeun, haebaragi.**

**Geuraeyo nan neo hanaman geuritjyo**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah kecilnya Yesung berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak hanya beberapa ruangan dari si sunbae –sekitar empat ruangan. Senyumnya seketika mengembang melihat si sunbae duduk tenang dibangku depan kelas

'Sial, jantungku.'

Umpat Yesung dalam hati, menyumpah pada dirinya sendiri karena detak jantungnya yang sangat menggila. Padahal jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

Ia melangkah menuju sunbaenya –Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum dan tertawa layaknya orang gila. Tapi, inilah dirinya. Semakin dekat, Yesung mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Memejamkan matanya sebentar dan.. Ta-Da. Kyuhyun menghilang dari tempatnya. Senyuman yang ada diwajah manisnya perlahan hilang.

'Benar yang Heechul katakan. Aku bunga matahari yang menyedihkan.'

Yesung tersentak mendapatkan tepukan yang cukup keras dibahu kanannya. Membuantnya tersadar kembali "Kibum." Yesung tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya. Haa~h. Kibum adalah temannya juga. Ia mempunyai tujuh teman yang sangat baik kepadanya –Kang In, Leeteuk, Kibum, Siwon, Heechul, Ryeowook, Shindong.

.

.

Koridor-koridor sekolah nampak kosong, tak ada satupun orang yang lewat. Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung dengan nyaman. Para seonsaengnim mengajar dikelas masing-masih. Hampir semua kelas, kecuali kelas Yesung. Kang seonsaengnim tak masuk hari ini. Membuat semua teman sekelasnya bersorak kemenangan. Semuanya kecuali Yesung, sebenarnya ia juga benci dengan pelajaran Kang seonsaenim –IPS. Menurutnya itu pelajaran yang sangat membosankan, ia lebih suka olahraga dan bermain bola basket daripada disuruh mencari tentang sejarang dan sebagainya.

Kelas itu sangat ribut, ada yang bermain, bercerita, dan bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Yesung tidak mood bergabung bersama teman baiknya. Ia lebih memilih menengok kejendela -salah satu hobi paling ia sukai. Ia tak cepat bosan bila menengok kejendela, entahlah menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

Pandangannya menemukan sesosok namja yang ia cintai –Kyuhyun. Tengah duduk didepan kelas, yang sepertinya sedang tidak ada seonsaengnim yang mengajar. Yesung kembali tersenyum.

'Kyuhyun-ah! kau sangat tampan.'

Oh! Yesung juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mengucapkan kata itu. Bahkan sepertinya sudah tidak dapat terhitung.

'Ya! Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh.'

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum miris. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang hanya seakan semu untuknya. Seakan tak akan bisa ia sentuh, apalagi ia miliki. Hanya dapat merindukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Dareun goseul baraboneyo, wae geunyeon-gayo?**

**Heunan sarangyaegi naneun neomu eoryeowo, honjamanui sangsangimnika**

**Sareureu damjame ppajyeo nun gameumyeon geudae nae gyeote isseo**

**Kkaego sipji anha-ya**

**.**

**.**

"Yesung-ah! Yesung-ah!"

Sorang namja dengan tubuh sangat berisi berlari-lari menuju kelasnya seraya berteriak-teriak memanggil seseorang. Namja yang dipanggil menatapnya heran. Shindong terengah mengatur perhapasannya karena berlari cukup jauh –mungkin.

"Ada apa?"

Teman Yesung yang lain mendekati Yesung dan Shindong di mejanya. Membuat posisi melingkar.

"Kyuhyun sunbae sudah punya namjachingu!"

Sontak onyx indah itu berair dibuatnya. Kata bagaikan ribuan jarum dan pisau menyayat hatinya, sungguh rasanya sangat sakit. Yesung ingin menangis sekarang juga. Namun mendapat elusan dari Leeteuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Ucap Kang In. Shindong mulai bercerita

"Tadi aku masuk keperpustakaan untuk meminjam buku"

**FlashBack**

Shindong menyusuri setiap rak buku. Mencari buku komik atau cerita apa saja untuk ia baca. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengambil buku yang cukup tebal.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggil sunbae lagi. Aku'kan sudah jadi namjamu, panggil saja aku Kyunnie."

Mendengar nama pujaan hati sahabatnya, Shindong menengok diantara buku-buku. Berusaha mencaritahu apakah benar itu Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata tak salah lagi, Itu Kyuhyun dan seseorang. Shindong tak tahu siapa namja itu, yang jelas namja itu juga baru kelas 7 sama dengannya, namun tak satu kelas.

"Nde. Kyunnie!"

Kyuhyun mencubit pelan pipi si namja

"Sungminnie manis sekali hum."

Mata Shindong membulat

**FlashBac Off**

"Jadi Sungmin namjachingu Kyuhyun?"

Ujar Yesung dengan suara sangat lirih, hatinya terasa sakit sekarang. Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Yesung dengan cara memeluknya. Kibum dan lainnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semuanya tahu perasaan Yesung. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka bersahabat, padahal baru kenal saat masuk sekolah ini, namun mereka sudah sangat mengenal perasaan masing-masing. Dan mereka tahu siapa Sungmin, anak dari kelas sebelah -7A. Yesung tahu Sungmin itu sangat pintar, lebih manis darinya, lebih imut darinya. Tapi, apakah ia tidak boleh merasakan cinta. Setidaknya seseorang bisa memberinya cinta.

"Hiks.. Hiks."

Semuanya ikut merasakan kesakitan Yesung. ikut merasakan kepedihan hatinya.

.

.

Semua murid Junior High School Gangnam mengadakan apel pagi, upacara yang diadakan setiap hari, bukan upacara bendera. Hanya saja harus mengikutinya dikarenakan si kapsek akan berceramah –membosankan.

Yesung berada di barisan paling belakang, ia malas berada didepan. Ia ingin menyendiri hari ini. Ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah menatapnya, Yesung menatapnya juga seketika wajahnya terasa panas. Sudut bibirnya tanpa ia sadari tertarik ke atas. Namun ia merasa ada seseorang juga yang tengah bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung membalikan badannya. Seketika senyuman itu hilang. Dugaannya salah, yang dilihat Kyuhyun bukan dirinya, melainkah Sungmin. Yesung menghela napas, mood nya kembali buruk hari ini.

.

.

Seolah deja vu. Kang seonsaengnim tidak mengajar dikelasnya –lagi. Yesung sangat bersyukur, jika seonsaengnim itu ada dijamin moodnya semakin buruk karena pelajaran membosankan IPS yang sangat membosankan.

Ia kembali menetap keluar jendela. Yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun duduk dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

'Ha~h Kyuhyun sunbae, kau sangat tampan. Neomu'

Yesung berkhayal bisa duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh si tampan. Berfikir cerita cintanya sangat menyenangkan bersama Kyuhyun

"Seandainya eoh?"

Gumam Yesung. karena semua khayalannya tidaklah mungkin. Tak akan mungkin terjadi. Semuanya hanya imajinasinya semata.

.

Yesung berbaring ditempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru. Terukir jelas wajah Kyuhyun dalam fikirannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, perlahan-lahan menutup matanya

"Yesungie!" Suara itu. Yesung sangat mengenalnya, ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Terlihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya dengan menyodorkan sebucket bunga mawar "Saranghae"

Demi apapun, jika ini kenyataan ia akan sangat berterima kasih dan berjanji akan mentraktir temannya sampai uangnya habis. Dan jika ini hanya mimipi tolong jangan bangunkan ia, biarkan ia bermimpi bersama cintanya,jika tidak didunia nyata, dimimpi pun tidak apa-apa, yang penting ia bisa bersama Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan onyx indah Yesung, tiba-tiba terbuka secara paksa. Yesung segera bebangun. Ia mencubit pelan pipinya "Sial. Hanya mimpi." Gumam Yesung dengan menelan segala kekecewaannya.

**.**

**.**

**Jejari gareum neoegero..**

**Amugeotdo tto nugudo anjijyo. Hajimanyo**

**Nui gidoga meari dwiyo**

**Jeonhaejigil, geuttaeman gidarijyeo**

**.**

**.**

Terulang lagi. Yesung berjalan pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia menatap nanar Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan bersama Sungmin, hatinya kembali sakit saat melihat tangan kedua namja itu bertautan. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan difikirkan, kajja."

Entah sejak kapan Kang In ada disampingnya. Merangkul bahunya untuk segera meninggalkan tempa itu.

.

Yesung duduk diam, teman-temannya menghampiri Yesung dimejanya

"Yesung-ah! ini, aku membawa coklat kesukaanmu."

Shindong menyerahkan satu batang coklat kesukaan Yesung "Gomawo." Balas Yesung lemah "Annyeong." Sapa Siwon, tangannya mencolek-colek pipi chubby Yesung "Siwon-ah!" Ucap Yesung kaget, menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari pipinya "Annyeong! Ada yang mau berselca dengan tuan putri?" Heechul menunjukkan kamera yang ia bawa "Chullie, kau membawanya? Bukankan seonsaengnim melarang?" Ujar Ryeowook yang mendapat anggukan dari semuanya –Minus Yesung. "Tenang saja, kajja kita berselca, Yesung-ah! jangan tekuk wajahmu seperti itu." Yesung menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum lebar

"Hana" Semuanya bersiap dengan pose masing-masing. Ryeowook dengan menangkupkan tangannya kepipinya sendiri. Leeteuk dengan Kang In mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertaut. Kibum dan Siwon yang tengah merangkup pundak satu sama lain, Shindong dengan makanannya, Heechul sedang memegang kamera dengan mengarahkan kemereka semua, sedangkan Yesung berpose dengan bibir berpout, menandakan ia sangat kesal

"Peach."

Semuanya melihat hasil foto Heechul "Yak! Sungie-ah! kenapa kau mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu." Tanya Leeteuk

"Aku sedang kesal"

Jawaban Yesung mengundang gelak tawa dari ketujuhnya "Nappeun" Yesung semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya "Ah! ayolah. Kitakan hanya bercanda." Ucap Ryeowook "Ada yang mau makan. Aku akan mentraktir kalian." Teriak Siwon, semuanya loncat-loncat gaje karena senang "Kajja.".

Tatapan Yesung tertuju pada KyuMin. Dengan sayangnya Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin, membersihkan sudut bibir namja aegyo itu.

**Yesung POV**

Aku tahu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan tidak ada artinya bagimu. Aku tak pantas melarangmu dengan siapa saja. Aku tidak berhak. Tapi, aku akan menunggu do'a-do'a ku menjadi gema dan terkirim kepadamu. Aku akan menunggu sampai saatnya tiba. Menunggu dengan tenang dan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**Dan hareuman naega anin geunyeoga nan doelsu itdamyeon geureotamyeonan**

**Nae jeonbureul, beoryeoya handa haedo. Geureol su itdamyeon**

**.**

Andai saja aku dapat menjadi Sungmin dan aku bukan diriku sendiri. aku pasti akan sangat senang. Aku akan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku akan memberikan segalanya yang kumiliki, jika aku bisa melakukannya. Meski hanya satu hari.

Aku melangkah menuju dirimu, aku tertawa sendiri dan menangis lagi. Selalu saja begini. Aku adalah Kim Yesung, si sedih bunga matahari. Matahari sedih yang selalu bersianar dan terlihat bahagia diluar. Selalu bersembunyi dibelakang bayanganmu. Akan selalu seperti ini.

Benar aku hanya melihatmu dari jauh.

Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Menunggumu hingga satu tahun lebih. Sebanyak inikah? Kenapa aku bukan dirinya, mengapa bisa seperti itu? Aku bicara sendiri pada diriku, aku menangisimu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mungkin itu bukanlah untukku. Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Hanya ada air mata yang mengalir dalam kesendirianku.

.

.

-o0.0o-

.

.

**Author POV**

Kedelapan namja itu tertawa lepas diiringi lantunan lagu , menyambut kenaikan kelas mereka. Sudah tak terasa satu tahun berlalu, selama itu juga Yesung menyimpan perasaanya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menguburnya dalam-dalam, meski tak dapat dipungkiri ia ingin bersama Kyuhyun, ingin memiliki Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menunggu sampai semua do'anya terjawab. Atau menemukan namja lain sebagai pengganti Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa lepas bersama ketujuh sahabat baiknya. Walau setiap malam ia melanggar janjinya –menangis. Namun ia kembali berjanji, tak akan ada air mata. Ia akan berusaha kuat dan tersenyum. Layaknya bunga matahari yang selalu bersinar dan membawa kesan bahagia pada siapa saja yang berada didekatnya. Yesung akan menjadi bunga matahari yang kuat. Meski tanpa matahari –Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa hidup.

"Bunga matahari, selalu mengikuti kemanapun arah matahari, jika matahari terbenam si bunga matahari akan menunduk, kalau matahari terbit bunga matahari akan mengangkat wajahnya, mengikuti kemanapun arah matahari."

**-END-**

Annyeong! Beri tanggapan tentang ff nae yang ini dong. Gaje kah. Aneh kah, atau apa. Ini pengalaman asli nae loh, gak ada rekayasa sama sekali. Tapi kalau bagian mimpi itu sedikit nae ubah #Plak. Sampai sekarang nae masih nyimpan rasa sama sunbae nae #Kasihan. Dan tinggal berapa bulan lagi sunbae nae itu lulus SMP deh. #malahcurhat.

Yap! Segitu dulu yah.

Review Please

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
